Esperanzas sobre Invernalia
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Rickon tiene miedo y Osha le hace saber que eso no es malo. Jon no sabe cuál nombre ponerle a su lobo y Arya le ayuda. Para: Paideia.
1. Miedo

**Esperanzas sobre Invernalia**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "¡Seamos generosos!" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Para: **Paideia.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Rickon Stark**

_Miedo_

Los mechones de cabello sucio le caen de forma lánguida sobre los hombros huesudos, sus manos y sus dientes tiemblan por el frío de encontrase a la intemperie, los parpados caen pesados por el sueño que acumula y se acurruca en el pecho de la mujer.

Osha también tiene frío pero sabe que prender una hoguera es firmar su sentencia de muerte. Se encuentran en un lugar seguro para descansar por el transcurso de la noche, pero no pueden permanecer demasiado tiempo allí. Deben seguir caminando y avanzando en dirección a alguna ciudad segura, donde los habitantes quieran proteger al último vástago Stark.

El continente está dividido en una guerra continúa y todos desean una buena cantidad de oro. Hombres venden su espada al mejor postor y otros buscan personas de alta alcurnia, para pedir un rescate a cambio de su libertad. Por eso debe proteger al pequeño y buscar muros fuertes donde mantenerle con vida.

—Tengo miedo.

Rickon susurra las palabras contra su piel. Su rostro es áspero debido a la suciedad adquirida durante el trayecto a pie. Siendo sincera, Osha no encuentra diferencia entre _Peludo_ y el niño.

—Yo también tengo miedo, pequeño. Todos los hombres y mujeres tienen miedo. De lo contrario, no seríamos humanos.

—Pero hay hombres que tienen menos miedo que otros. Mi padre nunca tenía miedo.

—Te aseguro que hasta el noble Eddard Stark tuvo miedo alguna vez en su vida. Al casarse, al partir a la guerra o al despedirse de sus hijos.

—Jamás pude darme cuenta si mi padre sentía miedo.

—Los hombres son buenos ocultando sus sentimientos. Las mujeres son mucho más sentimentales. Recuerdo haber visto a una madre llorar, mientras que su bebe mamaba por primera vez de su pecho. Un hombre también llora cuando tiene a su hijo en sus brazos por primera vez.

—Pero llora de emoción y no de miedo.

—Llora por ambos motivos, pequeño. Para un padre no exista mayor bendición que su hijo, por eso se emociona. Pero al tenerle en brazos, sostener su pequeño cuerpecito entre sus manos tan grandes y escuchar su llanto; le hace tener miedo. Miedo porque sabe que algo tan frágil como es un bebe, puede correr miles de peligros.

—Los bebes terminan creciendo.

—Y aunque tienes razón y los bebes crecen, los padres no dejan de tener miedo por ellos. Temen porque se caigan de la silla al cabalgar por primera vez, temen porque una muchacha les rompa el corazón, y temen por no ser lo suficientemente duraderos para poder protegerles durante su vida.

—¿Crees que mi padre haya pensado y sentido todo eso?

—Estoy segura que Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn poseían los mismos temores.

—Entonces, el miedo no es malo.

Osha asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y le cubre el cuerpo menudo con la manta. Rickon se estremece y ella puede percibirlo.

—El miedo en la medida justa siempre es necesario. Nos ayuda a afrontar las más terribles situaciones y a mirar hacia el futuro.


	2. Nombres

**Esperanzas sobre Invernalia**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "¡Seamos generosos!" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Para: **Paideia.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Arya Stark**

_Nombres_

Los lobos no son mascotas dóciles. Su madre repite tantas veces las palabras que se le cuelan en el pensamiento, casi de forma imprevista y Nymeria parece percibir el significado porque le muerde los nudillos para llamar su atención. Sus dientes son filosos como agujas pero siguen sin tener el tamaño adecuado para rasgar la piel, y su lengua es áspera.

Sabe que los lobos no son mascotas recurrentes dentro de los hogares norteños y mucho menos, los lobos huargos. Es la primera vez que se encuentra una camada tan al sur del Muro, eso es lo que repite su padre en cada ocasión que tiene la oportunidad, pero a Arya le hace feliz que se hayan topado con esos cachorritos.

En poco tiempo, Nymeria se convierte en su mejor amiga y le sigue a todos lados. Corren juntas con el viento lamiendo sus rostros, se cuelgan de las ramas más fuertes de los árboles, roban tajadas de carne de las cocinas y enloquecen a los mozos de cuadras con sus travesuras.

—¿Por qué le llamaste Nymeria?

Se encuentran en la habitación de Arya, mientras la niña se queja una y otra vez sobre los vestidos que debe alisar. No entiende la necesidad de dicha acción, ya que al colocarse la prenda se van a arrugar de todos modos. Suelta un bufido de vez en cuando y su loba imita el sonido.

—Por la princesa guerrera de los Rhoynar. ¿Sabías qué vivía en un palacio colosal de mármol rosa y verde, cuyas ruinas se encuentran entre medio de dos ríos?

Jon echa un vistazo a la loba. Nymeria ladea la cabeza y clava sus ojos en los del chico, suelta un ladrido amistoso y luego le lame la mano.

—¿Se supone que Nymeria tendrá una colosal perrera de esos mismos colores? Puede que padre se sienta insultado, si el mármol no es de los colores de su blasón.

—A Nymeria no le gusta estar encerrada en la perrera. Le gusta el viento y la libertad. Igual que a mí. ¿Crees qué padre me permita cabalgar con ella a mi lado?

—Los habitantes de Invernalia no terminan por acostumbrarse a estos pequeños —dice mirando en dirección a los lobos—. Quizás es conveniente que esperemos a que Nymeria sea un poco más grande. Podría perderse.

—Nymeria jamás se perdería y yo tampoco. ¿Dudas de mí?

—Jamás pondría en duda tu capacidad de ubicación.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí?

—No me atrevería —baja la mirada y luego, los dos estallan en carcajadas—. Aún no sé qué nombre colocarle a mi lobo.

—Podrías ponerle _Nieve._

—Tenemos suficiente nieve en Invernalia como para llamar así a mi lobo.

—Pero es blanco como la nieve y tiene ojos rojos como la sangre.

—¿Discriminas a mi lobo por su color de ojos?

—En absoluto —se sonríen de forma radiante—. Puedes ponerle Arya, en mi honor.

El lobo agita la cabeza como si tuviera una posición negativa ante la sugerencia.

—Creo que no le gustaría ser llamado como una chica. Mejor seguimos pensando.

Se quedan el resto de la tarde discutiendo posibles nombres para el lobo y riendo como solamente ellos saben hacerlo.


End file.
